


Я только твой

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Series: Games [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор:</b> mid_night<br/><b>Беты:</b> rightnexttoyou<br/><b>Фэндом:</b> One Direction<br/><b>Рейтинг: </b> NC-17<br/><b>Жанры:</b> Слэш, PWP<br/><b>Саммари:</b> После благотворительного матча Луи остается один в раздевалке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я только твой

Пока Луи прощался со всей командой, пожимал руки и раздавал автографы, прошло около получаса. Неудивительно, что в раздевалке он остался один. Даже Стен не стал его дожидаться.

Луи устало опустился на лавку, вытащил щитки, снял бутсы, гетры и уже почти снял футболку, когда скрипнула дверь и в раздевалку зашел Гарри. 

\- Гарри, ты не должен сюда заходить, - он совсем не удивился, скорее расстроился потому, что Гарри придется выйти и ждать его в машине пока все не разойдутся. - Сюда может войти кто угодно, нас вообще вместе не должны видеть.

\- Ты недооцениваешь меня и своих друзей, - улыбнулся он и показал ключ, который держал в руке. - Я закрыл дверь и сюда никто не зайдет.

Ну, по крайней мере, это объясняло исчезновение Стена.

Гарри подошел, обнял его, уткнувшись лицом в шею, и медленно провел языком по ключице.

\- Гарри, я весь мокрый и воняю. И ты в моей футболке, что потом с ней делать? Отстань. Сначала душ, - попытался вырваться Луи.

\- Мм... ты мокрый, соленый и пахнешь. Но душ это отличная идея, - согласился он, скинул куртку, взялся за футболку и пробормотал, - А что касается футболки... стирать все равно мне, так что вообще непонятно, почему ты переживаешь.

Луи засмеялся, наконец снял форму, взял полотенце и пошел в душ. Через пару минут в кабинку зашел совершенно голый Гарри, сжимая в руке ткань и бутылочку.

\- Хаз, ты пришел на игру со смазкой в кармане? Ты вообще в своем уме? - не обращая внимания на кусок ткани, удивился Луи.

\- Ну знаешь ли, приходить без нее было бы глупо. Я всегда мечтал трахнуть капитана футбольной команды. Так что я хорошо подготовился, - самодовольно улыбнулся Гарри. - Вот, надень.  
Он протягивает ему повязку капитана.

Луи улыбнулся и кое-как натянул её на руку - по мокрой коже ткань повязки собиралась и с трудом налезла выше локтя.

\- Ну вот теперь отлично, - заявил Гарри и зашел под горячие струи душа,притягивая к себе Луи.

Они целовались долго и неспешно, смывая с себя напряжение длинного дня. Но в их планах было совсем не совместное принятие душа, и когда руки Гарри стали более настойчиво водить по спине, опускаясь ниже, сжимая ягодицы, Луи прижался к нему бедрами так, чтобы их члены соприкасались; одной рукой он зарывался в волосы Гарри, а другой - обхватил и начал неторопливо дрочить, сжимая оба члена рукой,  
Гарри взял с полки смазку и, размазав по пальцам, прижал их к анусу, обвел по кругу и вошел сразу двумя. Луи сдавленно охнул, но не отстранился, а только слегка ускорил темп. Гарри подхватил ритм и продолжил движение пальцами, растягивая его. 

\- Знаешь, ты на этом поле был такой... такой. Я думал, не удержусь и трахну тебя прямо там,- горячо зашептал Гарри. - Знаешь, я еще могу смириться с тем, что там была Эта... эта твоя. Но то, что на тебя смотрит такая толпа и тебя обнимает куча шикарных парней из твоей команды - это выше моих сил.  
Гарри прикусил кожу на шее, оставляя след, и, запустив руку в волосы, горячо поцеловал. 

Луи охнул, не ожидая такого напора.

\- Гарри. Гарри. Я только твой. Никто, кроме тебя, никогда мне не будет нужен, - разрывая поцелуй зашептал он в ответ.

Гарри шагнул вперед, выталкивая их из-под горячих струй воды, прижимая Луи к стене. 

\- Я думаю, ты уже готов, - полувопросительно сказал он, аккуратно вынимая пальцы. - Потому что я больше не могу ждать. 

И не дожидаясь ответа, он подхватил Луи, приподнял его и как только тот обхватил его ногами, плавно вошел.

\- Черт, Гарри. Есть же смазка, - охнул Луи.

\- Потерпишь. Я же терпел сегодня весь день.

Из-за съедающей ревности в течении всего матча Гарри не был настроен на нежный секс, ему хотелось вбиваться и оставлять следы и свой запах на теле Луи, словно для того, чтобы никто не посмел никогда даже задуматься о том, чтобы обнять его, смотреть и думать о том, какой Луи в постели. Чтобы все знали, что он не только занят. Но и то, что он его, что он принадлежит только ему — Гарри.

Возможно, позже, ему станет стыдно за свою грубость, но он придумает что-то, чтобы извиниться. Но сейчас, прижимая к стене Луи и оставляя следы от пальцев на его бедрах, он не был способен на долгие размышления.

\- Тебе же нравится когда так, да? Когда приходится замазывать синяки на шее. Когда приходится надевать свитер потому что футболка слишком короткая, чтобы скрыть следы на руках, - срываясь на жесткий ритм, шептал он.

В ответ Луи только застонал, обхватив ногами покрепче, просунул одну руку между животами, чтобы дотронуться до себя. Дурацкая повязка сползла и терла кожу при каждом движении, но снять ее не было никакой возможности.

Движения Гарри становились все более резкими и быстрыми, Луи понял, что он уже очень близок, и начал дрочить себе быстрее, чтобы кончить одновременно, но внезапно Гарри застонал,изливаясь в него.

\- Хаааз, - простонал он. - Ты мог хоть немного подождать, м? Что мне теперь делать?

\- Ничего не делать. Я сам все сделаю, - прошептал Гарри, опуская его на пол. - Раздвинь ноги и просто стой.

Он быстро опустился на колени, проскользнул пальцами к его входу, провел, собирая капли спермы, и вошел двумя. Найдя нужную точку, Гарри наклонился губами к члену Луи и взял сразу глубоко до основания. Почувствовав, что рука Луи легла ему на голову, он начал массировать простату. После первого толчка, он расслабил горло, позволяя Луи просто трахать свой рот так, как ему хочется. Гарри добавил третий палец и начал трахать, каждый раз задевая простату, прекрасно зная, что Луи и так уже на грани. 

Буквально через минуту пальцы Луи сжались на его волосах, он кончил с громким стоном и только потом вышел из рта Гарри. Соскальзывает с его пальцев, скатывается по стене вниз, наклоняется для поцелуя и проводит языком по губам, чувствуя свой вкус.

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет он. - Я только твой.

Гарри притягивает его к себе, нежно целуя, шепчет в ответ, что он тоже его очень любит и никогда никому не отдаст.

***

\- Ну что, Гарри, секс с капитаном Луи Томлинсоном, лучше, чем просто секс с Луи Томлинсоном? - спрашивает его Луи в раздевалке, вытирая волосы.

\- Ты знаешь, мне с обоими нравится. Я бы сказал, каждый хорош по-своему, - смеется в ответ Гарри, складывая форму Луи в сумку, аккуратно разглаживая все еще мокрую повязку капитана. - Надо будет повторить.

\- Я думаю, мы сможем что-то придумать, - кивает Луи. 

***

На въезде в Лондон, Луи поворачивается к Гарри, который задумчиво смотрит на пролетающие мимо деревья:

\- Знаешь, Хаз. Мне всегда было интересно как это, переспать с капитаном группы поддержки. Знаешь, все эти юбки, помпоны…

\- Юбки? Помпоны? - повторяет Гарри.

\- Ну да. Помпоны.

\- Ну... я думаю, что мы сможем что-то придумать, - говорит Гарри. 

Луи уже полностью сосредоточен на дороге, но чувствует веселый взгляд Гарри на себе.


End file.
